The coffee and Flannel kid
by molliereymersbartlett
Summary: Lorelai Gilmore meets Luke Danes in high school and they fall in love but after one romantic night Lorelai finds herself knocked up with his baby so this is just an idea, I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The flannel and coffee kid

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters cw owns them I just write for your entertainment

This one's gonna be a bit of a short one and this is just an idea tell me what you think.

5/12/17: hey guys I just re- done this chapter to make it how I think makes things smoother to read and to write

Chapter one:

1985

December

I sit on my large bed, sprawled out and feeling as bored as ever. I watch how fast the fan moves in a circular spin and just watch and let the time pass; I feel my breath hitch in my throat as I think about my Luke. For the past 2 years he has been the air I've breathed, he's changed he way I look at life, id never felt what love really was until he came. An obnoxious knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. "Unless your Elvis Presley than you can't come in" I yell, "Lorelai I'm your mother and I'm coming in whether I'm Elvis Presley or not" she snaps back and I groan. _Great, cruellas twin sister has arrived_ I think to myself. The door opens and my mum walks in and gives me a pointed look. "Why on earth are you on your bed like that?" she asks like she smells something bad at the same time. "Sorry my bad relaxing habits are so absurd, should I start praying for my sins to be forgiven now or later?" I say with my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh don't be so dramatic Lorelai, now the ladies from the DAR will be over in a little over two hours for the dinner party since its Annie's birthday, Sara is ironing a dress I picked out for you, so can you please put some make up on or at least fix up your hair, by god you look like you've been sleeping in a card board, what will people think of us" She scoffs and walks out of the room and I groan out loud. Instead of listening to the elder Gilmore I start thinking of the day Luke and I first met.

1983

I am sitting in class, no one was listening and the teacher was getting really pissed so the whole class was in hysterics. I feel someone staring at me; I look over my shoulder and see Christopher Hayden looking at me. I give him a small smile and he returns it, my friend Cleo leans closer to me. "Hey guess what" she whispers, I try figure out whether I care or not but I answer "yes?" anyway. "So news is going around that Chris is going to try win you back" I roll my eyes, that jerk cheated on me numerous times. I caught him with Lena Powell at a party and I dumped his ass and he's been acting like nothing's happened. "Well I wish him luck on that quest" I mutter.

After the bell goes for next period I quickly exit the class but bump into someone. "Excuse me but you have eyes, you should have seen me" this person snaps. "Well sorry sparky I didn't realise sticks could go so far up someone's ass" I snap back. I look at him; he has shaggy copper hair, a perfectly sculpted facial shape, and pale blue eyes, a bit of a buff build. I can't help but feel a little nervous in his presence. He suddenly widens his eyes as they look into mine sending a warm feeling to the pit of my stomach. "Sorry I just haven't had the greatest day so far, it's my first day and there's jerks everywhere and I can't find my class" he looks around. Chris glares at us as he walks past, I ignore him. "I might be able to help, what class is it" I ask him and he looks at his sheet. "Economics with Mrs Astoni, west wing room 13, and none of these entitled assholes will help" he complains and I laugh at his grumpy attitude. "Okay, c'mon cranky I'll show you" he gives me a look but follows me.

"So what's your name" I ask him, "Luke" he replies and I nod. "I'm Lorelai, so you're new?" I question and he sighs, "Yeah". "Where do you come from" I ask. "A little town called stars hollow, its only like half an hour away, I transferred from stars hollow high because I want to be able to get a scholarship so I can go to a good collage where I can play baseball and this school is able to get me there" he explains he looks at me and I smile. "Well welcome to Litchfield east" I say and he smiles appreciatively, "Haha, thanks".

That was the day I met Luke, still makes me wonder what would have been different if I waited a few more seconds to walk out that door, would I still of met my lovable grumpy boyfriend. "Lorelai!" I hear my mother yell and I groan. "Coming!" I scream back.

Hey guys that was the first chapter edited and re-uploaded

Mollie x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1985

February

Around me in this big, loud fancy room, people in white dresses and back suits twirl around the shiny brown floor and twinkling lights blind me when I look at them. The mountain of colourful assorted and carefully organised food stands in all their glory in front of me. My mother is standing socializing with some old bag and dad is somewhere.

I eat my fruit parfait silently, slumping against a chair, frowning pathetically. This debutant was a waste of my time. My dark raven hair is tied up into a nice tight bun, with little bits of my fringe sticking out wavering in front of my make-up covered face. My partner Chris whom my parents made me go with flirts with Chelsea, a big grin on his face as his blue eyes I used to love search her body in complete lust. He looks at me but quickly looks back to the girl, I eat more sugary foods until my mother obstructs my view completely, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, what are you doing, never in my life have I seen such pathetic behaviour in my life" she scolds me. I shrug; I don't know what to say to her, "sorry" I mumble sliding my fruit parfait on the table. "What's wrong with you, why are you moping?" she asks her voice mixed with annoyance and concern. "I guess I'm just bored, Christopher is over there flirting like he's trying to win some world record, my friends are all way too caught up to notice me so I'm just here waiting until 10:30" I reply truthfully. She rolls her eyes, "Lorelai, your nearly 16, aren't you too old for comfort food and to be moping because you aren't noticed, why isn't that man friend of yours here" she asks, venom lacing her voice. "Luke mum, his name is Luke, and because these aren't his thing not that it's any of your business" She rolls her eyes and an annoyed look reaches her already narrowed eyes and lets out a deep breath and I already know what's coming.

"Honestly Lorelai when will you stop being so stubborn and naïve and see that this ' _Luke'_ s not the sort of man you want to be seen with, he's scruffy and his father owns a hardware store for the love of god and he looks like he wears clothes given in a homeless shelter, he is not good enough for you-" I cut my mother off there with a sharp slice of words. "Mother, shut it and back the hell off" I snap and she stiffens and straightens up and everyone seems to stop talking and many pairs of nosy eyes look at us. "Don't speak about Luke like that when you hardly know him, stop being so entitled, Luke has been the only one there for me in the last one and a half years, I'm so sick of you judging him, it's my life not yours, stop trying to dictate my life, and what so Christopher's so much better, he only cares about himself and getting to sleep with anything that walks and playing pretty rich boy, I never wanna be with him or somebody Like him, at least Luke is Loyal and supportive and doesn't treat me like dirt, he loves me just as much as I love him and fuck the day I let you demonise him just to get what you want" I am now yelling. My whole body tingles with anger and I fell my pent up emotions now scattered around the room. Mum look like she wants to say something but is speechless.

Suddenly I feel a warm hand fall on my shoulder. "Lorelai" a soft voice suddenly takes me out of my anger, I look up seeing Luke looking back looking a little shocked and the whole room looks at us. He is wearing a nice black tux and his hair is combed back. He gives me a small smile and it makes every ounce of my being melt. "Hey I thought you weren't coming" I say, he looks up warily at our audience "I changed my mind but we'll talk about this later, right now I think we should go" he murmurs and I nod. I look at my parents face one last time before I turn to leave.

1983

I am sitting at a bench with my friends talking and gossiping until someone catches my attention. I see Luke and an involuntary smile forms on my face, "hey guys I'll be back in a sec" I inform the group and jog over to Luke. He's talking to someone when he looks up and I see his lips tug up. "Hey Lorelai" he greets me, "hey" I reply.

We walk off together sort of subconsciously; we begin chatting as we walk through the school grounds. "So how old are you?" he asks, "15, you?" I reply a little insecure at how young I was, he looks a little surprised. "What?" I ask getting defensive. "Nothing You just don't look 15, you're.." he doesn't finish his sentence and I feel a little shy. "I'm what?" I kind of snap at him, "nothing, your just really pretty and you look older" he shrugs and I see his cheeks change a different colour and a tingling feeling forms somewhere in my body. "Awh thanks Luke, well how old are you anyway?" I ask trying to shrug off feeling flattered. "16, my birthdays in November" he tells me. "Oh cool, my birthday was last week" I inform him, they way his eyes waver over me I feel a familiar warmness succumb me.

"Hey Lorelai.." he says nervously "Yeah" I say, he scratches the back of his head. "Well there's something I've been meaning to ask you, well we have gotten pretty close over the last few months and you're the only one who doesn't look at me like I'm a different species and well would you maybe wanna hang out together some time" I see his cheeks turn crimson and I smile thousand watt. "How about this weekend" I say softly and his eyes turn wide. "Really?" he says high pitched but he clears his throat "I mean ahem really" his cheeks blush harder.

"Yeah could show me around your town your always ranting about" I say with a smirk and he laughs awkwardly. Inside I turn completely numb with joy, I feel like my insides will explode, the amount of times I've wished for this to happen and its finally becoming a reality.

So on Saturday I got up and since my parents were out of town I could freely catch a bus to stars hollow. I told Luke not to pick me up because my nosy neighbours would dob. I step out onto a concrete pavement, little shops stand across the street, I instantly take a liking to my surroundings. I then spot Luke walking towards me, wearing a green, black and white flannel, with a black shirt underneath, some worn black jeans and he's wearing a black baseball hat backwards. I start thinking about how hot he is and can't pry my eyes off him. "Hey Lorelai, welcome to the infamous Stars hollow, the most annoying and festive place in the universe" he grumbles. I laugh, "still a hormonal crank I see" I say and he laughs too. "Always" he replies, I loop my arm through his. We walk through a lush town square with a gazebo in the middle; lots of people stare at us. "Hi Luke" a large woman in a colourful attire suddenly says, she hangs her body half way out a chestnut coloured shed and little girls stand in tutus, doing pirouettes. "Hey miss patty" he says with a fake smile. "Your girlfriends pretty, what's your name doll face" she says kindly, "she's not my.." Luke mumbles but I interrupt him. "Lorelai" I smile and give Luke a side glance.

"It's very nice to meet you, it's very rare for Luke to be seen with the other gender, you must be something special" she winks and Luke once again blushes. "I can hang out with girls plus it's really not like that" I feel a pang of hurt and I look down. Luke notices this and frowns, "whatever you say pretty boy, you should wear those jeans more, they make your ass look good" she winks and I laugh out loud. "Oh my god" Luke huffs and puts his glance to the floor. We walk throughout the small town and I meet a lot of nice people, Luke tells half of them to go away and its now four thirty and we walk into Williams's hardware. "This is my dad's store, I help him out here sometimes". I smile at him and he smiles back and gives my arm a squeeze. I smile more at this.

"Luke, who's this young lady" a man who I'm assuming is Luke's father gives me warm smile. "Dad meet Lorelai, she wanted to see stars hollow, she's a friend from Litchfield" he explains. William has Dark short hair, you can see once upon a time he was muscled. I see a lot of Luke in him, "well its lovely to meet you, how are you liking stars hollow" he asks.

"Oh I love it, especially how much the residents tease Luke; I think he's quite cute when he's embarrassed "Luke gives me a pointed look but before he can reply the door bursts open. I turn around and see a teenage girl around the same age as me with long wavy yellowish blond hair, pale blue eyes and think mascara coating her eye lashes, she is wearing all black too. "Dad, can I please have twenty bucks, I promise I'll pay you back" the girl pleads. "How the hell are you gonna pay him back if you don't have any current income, get a job Liz and grow up, mum and dad are not your own personal bank" Luke suddenly snaps, his face now red but not of embarrassment, anger. I was astonished yet uncomfortable at seeing this side of him. "Lucas, please I appreciate your concern but let me handle this, we have company, why don't you take Lorelai to our home and I'm sure your mother will have something you could have to eat" he gives us a warm smile and gives Luke a look I don't know personally but can understand it.

Luke nods and shoots a withering stare at Liz who just ignores him in response. "C'mon Lorelai" he mumbles putting a gentle hand on my back. "It was a pleasure meeting you, I look forward to seeing you again and I'm sure I will, Luke would be stupid to let a special girl like you away, you must be if he's brang you here" he says and I smile feeling flattered and also my usual warm tingling's engulf me and I look at Luke who just looks shy. "Thanks Mr Danes".

As Luke and I walk into a nice cosy house, a fire blazing in the fire place, I smell something delicious enters my nostrils and I moan. "Oh my god" I put my nose in the air like a hound and begin to follow the smell and it leads me to a kitchen with a woman standing in it stirring a pot. "Hey mum, this is Lorelai" says Luke breaking the silence. She turns around, she has chestnut coloured wavy hair, pale blue eyes, I can see smile lines stretched on the sides of her lips. She was really beautiful, "oh so this is the lovely Lorelai I've been hearing so much about lately" her voice is as soft as silk and just being around her I feel very peaceful all of a sudden. I look at Luke with a grin, "I didn't realise I was so popular, it's so nice to finally meet you Mrs Danes" I say as she leans down and gives a quick but affectionate hug. "Oh don't be silly, call me Maggie" she says with a laugh, "Lucas, would you like something to eat honey, I'm sure you and this young lady are starved, I have some soup here with a cheesecake" I swear hearts light up in my eyes. "Trust me Lorelai would never say no to food" Luke quips and I smile. "Oh hell no" I reply.

Luke leads me to the dining table but beats me to pulling out my chair, his gaze lingering on me a little longer than it should. Me, Luke and Maggie have dinner and the night is full of laughter, great food, grumbling Luke, I had never been in such a homely environment before, it was like a breath of fresh air, a feeling of pure, genuine happiness settled over me that evening and never left.

Luke and I walk to the bus stop, I was feeling quite content but disappointed at the same time. I had to leave Luke and this quaint little town to go back to the prison I called home and see too my guards and wardens. I can't stop staring at Luke, I saw him in a whole new light today, he was Loyal, sweet, compassionate and he was something else, I swear I'm dreaming to be so lucky to know Luke, I'd never met a guy like him before. Chris was a jerk, I was convinced all males were like that until a certain grumpy Danes boy walked into my life.

"I'm sorry you had to see me lose my cool like that today, Liz just really gets to me, she takes advantage of them and then treats them like dirt and then runs off and makes them worried sick all the time, mums so stressed, I can see it, I hate seeing it" his feelings pour out. "Its fine, I understand, I really care about you and I'm here to talk whenever you need me" a small smile forms on his face. "Thank you, I really care about you too, more than anyone, I am glad I met you" The bus pulls up and I pull Luke into a hug, we look into each other's eyes for a few moments. I feel all my feelings for him start to surface and before I can decide whether to kiss him I turn against it, I can't ruin a friendship, I don't want to lose Luke. As he leans down I move my head and he touches my cheek with his lips. A look of hurt crosses his face. "I gotta go, I'm sorry" I say hurriedly as I make my way to the bus. I can't believe I just rejected him, Guilt pours through me.

Okay guys im sorry the descriptions weren't thst great im just really tired

For all of you confused readers ive changed the plot line re read chapter one im going to be jumping from past and present for the first few chapters so it doesn't take so long for little rory to be brought into the picture and to keep yous well informed

Mollie xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry again if anyone was confused but this won't continue for very much longer, with jumping back and forth into past and present.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, I stopped writing for a while and have recently got back into it so I'm a bit rusty but bear with me**

Chapter 3

1983

There are not many things that make me silent in this world; my parents always complain I won't shut up. Three weeks have passed and I don't think I've ever missed my own voice. Luke won't talk to me, every time he see's me he speeds away, I feel my whole body enclose when I see his eyes, like he's repulsed. I hated seeing this new demeanour, but most importantly why was I reacting this way, if Luke is so upset then so be it, everyone else leaves me so why is this any different but what hurts the most is I never thought that Luke would. The warm water trickles down my body; I massage my hair with the conditioner and take a deep breath in as I lean back against the cool tile, sending Goosebumps to flower over my lower back and shoulders.

I trudge into the living room, dad sits on a chair reading a newspaper, a cigar resting between two of his beefy fingers. He doesn't look up as I sit across from him and slump against the rough fabric and rest my feet up on the coffee table. I feel my expression create sort of a hard stance that others might accept as a glare or others some sort of constipated expression. "Lorelai, I suggest you take your feet off there before your mother is the one telling you to, so for the both of us please, save the dramatic antics" he gives a small grin, I do as 'suggested' and lift up my feet and place them on the floor with a loud thud. Sadness etches over my body, my mind folds back to Luke, we almost kissed that night and I contemplated it. Sure I wanted to but I was worried about ruining my friendship with the only person who's ever accepted me for who I am but ruined it anyway. I'm such a screw up, no wonder everyone leaves me, there is something truly wrong with me.

I notice dad observing me closely, this isn't often that he just sits there actually taking an interest in my existence. "Hi" I say awkwardly, "how is school, does Mr Crawford teach you for literature, he's a good friend of mine from when I was 15" I shrug, "schools school, and I know him but he doesn't teach me no" he pokes his eye brow up. He then proceeds to fold his newspaper up and place it in front of him and looks at me for another few awkward moments. What is with him, did someone swap his meds. "No witty comment? And your sentence only consisted of less than thirty words, my, my is there something wrong" he says nochantly and I scoff "well I guess I'm not feeling that facetious today dad maybe all your complaints have finally gotten through to my thick skull" I shoot him a fake smile. "Now Lorelai, there is no need for that attitude, I'm simply asking if you are okay" I can see some sincerity in his eyes and voice.

"Yeah dad, I'm okay" I say, my eyes down cast to the mahogany Coffee table. "You know Lorelai, you can always talk to me" he states and she rolls her eyes. _As if, all you do is judge_ she thinks to herself.

The next day at school Lorelai is walking through the corridor, period one just ended and she was heading to her next one when a hand grabs her forearm abruptly. Lorelai gasps in fright and then sees Chris. She claps a hand to her chest, letting her heart settle. "Jesus Chris, a little warning, clap before you grab a girl" she says with an Icy tone.  
"Sorry Lore, it's just I wanted to check if you were okay, you have seemed a bit down lately" his expression and tone turn nervous. Lorelai softens a bit, "yeah Chris I am thanks" she gives him a fake smile.  
He gives me a pointed look, "why don't I believe you? I thought you Lorelai Gilmore would be able to fool me, you've lost your touch" he grins playfully and I return it genuinely. "Damn, how else am I gonna steal your sweaters now huh" both teens laugh, remembering old memories. "You know we have been friends for ages and if you ever wanna talk I'm here, I love you a lot and that'll never change and I know I've hurt you but I know I'm a jerk, but you're still my best friend okay? You don't have to pretend with me" he gives me a friendly nudge and I can feel his words swell with meaning. He opens his arms up and I accept his offer and lean into his chest and wrap my arms around his back and he rubs his hand over my back. I lift my head up and look at him, "thanks Chris, it means a lot-"suddenly I'm cut off by his rough lips forcing themselves on mine. My eyes widen and I pull away, "no Chris, I'm sorry, but we aren't that anymore" I say stepping back. His features slump and a wave of hurt flushes his face but what's behind Chris is what catches Lorelai's full attention.

Luke stands a few meters away, a look of anguish written across his face, his features tense, his cold eyes bore into Lorelai's. The look seers its way through Lorelai's stomach and somehow guilt comes after.  
He storms off, ignoring Chris Lorelai walks off, her steps in a quick pace, she turns left though another teenage filled corridor. She sees the back of Luke, she calls his name out. Soon enough once most students were in there rooms Lorelai manages to catch up Luke in an empty part of the football field. "Jesus, someone's speedy" Lorelai says leaning her hands on her knees and panting. "Well that's what you get for wanting to eat nothing but junk he mumbles grumpily.  
she catches up to her breath, "what was that anyway Luke?" she asks in a bit of a snap.

"You can't be serious!" he snaps, surprising her.

"Well unfortunately I am"

"I can't believe you, I have tried everything over the last few months to prove to you I care about you, I spend nights on the phone to you helping you study, I let you complain to me, I share my food with you, even when I insist you eat an apple and how your so stubborn and you drive me crazy because I've never met a girl as amazing as you, and finally I put my heart on the line and you reject me, you broke my heart Lorelai, and then I see you kissing that fucking asshole that you claimed to have broken your heart too, the guy you always complain about, you'll kiss him but you won't kiss me, what's wrong with me, just tell me now and I'll change it" he says suddenly out of breath. Lorelai feels like her brains about to reboot itself. The amount of information she has to process, a smile can't help but spread across her face. "N-nothing's wrong with you Luke, your perfect, and with Chris, he forced himself onto me, that's the truth" she bites her lower lip nervously, Luke looks at her intensely, trying to figure out if she was lying, but he convinces himself otherwise.  
"But you don't like me? I should of known it, I knew it was too soon and too impossible, your too good for me anyway, I'm sorry I took you to my weird town, I should go to class now, sorry for overacting" he starts to walk off, his head slumped slightly. A fire forms throughout my entire body, my feelings for him boiling up at his revelations, she didn't really know she had these but his words were just the right set of keys to unlock the feelings hidden away and were now starting to surface.

"Luke wait!" she says frantically, he turns around, a look of hope flickers in his pale eyes, they send another spark to flitter through her. "I do like you, I like you so much, I've never met a guy so special and unique, I feel like I can tell you anything and you won't judge me like everyone else, I feel so alive and special when I'm with you, and that's the problem, I don't want to ruin a friendship because I can't lose you Luke, I know it's only been a few months but that's all its taken and I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to take the risk, I'd have to think about things" Lorelai suddenly admits, half yelling, desperate to convince Luke. Her words pull at his heart more, he walks forward, all worries fall out of his head. He grabs Lorelai's waste between his fingers and wraps and arm around her neck. "Luke what are you-"he cuts her off abruptly, his lips reach hers like a magnet.  
With eagerness he kisses her with rough tenderness and Lorelai finds herself kissing him back. Feeling a slight roughness against his cheeks, a feeling she'd never felt ran through her veins, down to every last inch of her and then shot back up to her lips where she was kissing him back in ways shed never kissed before and for some reason she wasn't stopping this despite her earlier speech. His fingers twisted through her soft hair and pulled her closer. Lorelai suddenly reconnected her brain to her body and with a wild gasp she jumps back. "Think about that" he says sternly and walks off leaving a flabbergasted and flustered Lorelai to once again catch up to her breath and wonder what the hell just happened.

 **Sorry if this story is going too quick for any of you readers but please review**

 **Mollie xox**


End file.
